Object Ultraverse Murder Mystery
Note: '' ONLY BROWNFAMILY1108 CAN EDIT THIS!'' This is a murder mystery with the contestants from Object Ultraverse. Contestants Same as Object Ultraverse. Episodes Episode 0: The Pilot The contestants are watching a horror movie. After that, they wanted to play a game, not a normal game, but an evil game. The game is called "Murder Mystery". Episode 1: Murder of Candy Cane In the hotel, both Nickel and Candy Cane are gone, they look everyone. Suddenly IPod hears yells of Candy Cane. He knew that the four in the area were Sign, Gum, Blocky and Strawberry. So any could be the suspects. Candy Cane is confirmed dead. Nickel is actually shopping. Execution: Gum was found to be the murderer. He confessed he shot her brutally with a gun. But he said that he had got a letter that the goal was to kill. So as Sign was sneaking away, Snowball tackled him. Instead of Gum being killed, they needed to kill Sign. They chained him to the bottom of a tank, next the tank started filling with water. Seconds later, he drowned. Gum was announced that he was safe, for now. Episode 2: Murder of Grape One morning, Grape was about to get breakfast when he was squished by an anvil. Due to this, Apple begins to cry because Grape was dead. The suspects this time are Gum (for the 2nd time), Flower and Yellow Face. Execution: Gum planned out his evil deed once again, he pulled a cruel prank on Grape as the anvil crushed Grape. Gum was sentenced to death by being fried by a fire vent. Episode 3: Murder of Puffball Puffball wanted to play hide and seek with Eraser, so she flew behind a vase which was next to a rug. Suddenly, fire spreads around the rug and the vase and Puffball catch on fire, Eraser was shocked. Soon, the rug, the vase and Puffball were burnt into crisps. The suspects maybe the 2 Lighters. Execution: It turns out the Object Overload Lighter was the murder. He said that he hated Puffball, because of what she had done in BFDIA 5e, so he set the rug on fire, whichs sets Puffball and the vase on fire. He was then executed with liquid nitrogen, he was frozen solid. Episode 4: Murder of Cup (OI) One day, Cup from Object Illusion was walking down street, when he was shot. Basketball (OU) saw that Cup (OI) was murdered. The suspects could be Rocky, Yellow Face, Dora or Broccoli. Execution: Broccoli was found out to be the murderer and she said she had a gun and shot Cup (OI). Broccoli was then taken out to be executed, she was thrown into a pit of spikes and she died. Episode 5: Murder of Cheesy One night, Cheesy was sleeping, he was having a dream about telling his favorite jokes. But someone stabbed him with a knife. The suspects this time are Scissors, Yin-Yang, Candy and Snowball. Execution: Scissors was charged with murder, she said that she hated Cheesy's jokes, so she had to kill him. She was guilty, but she wanted to blame Snowball, but Snowball said he didn't do anything, Scissors was taken away and she was thrown into a volcano. Seconds later, the volcano erupts. Episode 6: Murder of Boxing Glove Boxing Glove was at work, but Gun stabbed him from behind. Gun was arrested and was the prime suspect of this episode. Execution: Gun said he had a knife and killed Boxing Glove. Gun was guilty and he was thrown into a lava pit for good. Episode 7: Murder of Coiny Suitcase and Needle are having a chat when a firearm was heard, Needle ran to find what happened, it turns out Coiny was shot, Needle begins to cry. Rocky, Yellow Face and Dora are the suspects are Rocky, Yellow Face and Dora. Execution: It was a three way tie between Rocky, Yellow Face and Dora, but the prime suspect was Dora. Rocky and Yellow Face were shocked that Dora killed Coiny, and she did. Dora was taken outside and she was forced to stand on a platform and was squashed by an anvil. Episode 8: Murder of Ford Logo Ford Logo was working at a local Ford dealership when he saw an apple on the ground, he starts to eat it. But the apple that he ate was poisoned, he dies from the poison. Ferrari Logo, Blocky and Clock (OO). Execution: Ford Logo's arch-enemy, Ferrari Logo was found to be the killer. He said that he hated him so much, that he had to poison an apple that he had in his hand. Ferrari Logo was taken outside and was hit by a car, killing him on impact. Episode 9: Murder of Mii U Mii U was walking down the streets. All the sudden, he was hit by a big truck. Mii U was dead from injuries. The suspects this time are Teddy Bear and Burrito. Execution: Teddy Bear was found to be the prime suspect. She said she was going a job, she didn't even noticed Mii U was on the street. Teddy Bear was telling a lie that Burrito did it. Burrito said he wasn't in the truck, he was right. Teddy Bear was guilty as she was thrown into a pit of acid, she was melted into nothingness. Episode 10: Murder of Pear (BOTO) Pear (BOTO) was shopping at Walmart, looking for groceries. But then she saw something green and it killed her viciously. The killer could be either Fat Alien, Gelatin or Leafy. Execution: The killer turned out to be Fat Alien. He said Pear was his least favorite BOTO character, that's why he killed her. He was taken away and he was force to stand on a platform. A UFO crashes into Fat Alien, killing him. Episode 11: Murder of Firework Firework was listening to music, without any notice he got shot and he exploded. Microphone (II) screamed that she saw Firework's death. The suspects this time are the Bananas. Execution: Banana from Challenge to Win was charged with murder, he said he had a pistol and shot Firework, he also said he didn't care. He was taken for execution, a silverback gorilla bodyslams him, he then eats him. Episode 12: Murder of Strawberry Strawberry, who survived from episode 1 was about to check the mail. Someone else threw an axe as it chops her arm off. Strawberry starts screaming that she lost her arm. But then a knife was thrown into her face, and Strawberry dies. The suspects this time are Lighter (OH), Toast and Remote (OU). Execution: Toast was charged with murder. She said that he had enough of Strawberry, she had both an axe and a knife. But Lighter (OH) lead her. They needed to kill Lighter instead of Toast. He was taken away to be executed. He was chained into a wall, he executed with a knife to the chest. Episode 13: Murder of Remote (BFDI) Remote (BFDI) was working at Gelatin's Steakhouse, but someone out a window shot him with a pistol. Gelatin was very shocked. The suspects this time are Lava Lamp and IPad. Execution: Lava Lamp turned out to be the killer. She said the she had a pistol and shot Remote (BFDI). To make things even worse, she was telling lies that IPad did it, but IPad was telling the truth that he didn't do it, this made Lava Lamp very angry that she yelled at him. Lava Lamp was taken away for good. She was put in a room with a little dispenser, next the dispenser sprays toxic gas, Lava Lamp begins coughing. Seconds later, she died from breathing in toxic gas. Episode 14: Murder of Brick Brick was going to hang out with Needle. But something really bad happened, Brick was killed when he stepped on a landmine. The suspects in this episode are Girder, Airhorn and Football (Object Madness). Execution: Airhorn turned out to be the murderer. He said that he had a landmine, and he placed it on the ground. He also told a lie that Football (Object Madness) was the murderer, Football said he didn't do anything. Airhorn was taken away to be executed. As for his punishment, Airhorn was brutally attacked by stray dogs, 1 minute, he died. Trivia *Episode 6 is the only episode not to have a poll. Deceased Contestants Candy Cane Idle.png|Candy Cane (Murdered) Sign Pose II.png|Sign (Executed) Grape Pose by PlasmaEmpire.png|Grape (Murdered) New Gum Pose.png|Gum (Executed) New Puffball Pose.png|Puffball (Murdered) Lighter-0.png|Lighter (Object Overload) (Executed) 180px-Cup Idle.png|Cup (Object Illusion) (Murdered) New broccoli by lemonsherbetman-d8k68ns.png|Broccoli (Executed) 71. Cheesy.png|Cheesy (Murdered) ACWAGT Scissors Pose.png|Scissors (Executed) Boxing Glove Pose.png|Boxing Glove (Murdered) 350px-Gun OM.png|Gun (Executed) Coiny21.png|Coiny (Murdered) DoraOM.png|Dora (Executed) Ford Logo.png|Ford Logo (Murdered) Ferrari.png|Ferrari Logo (Executed) MiiU.png|Mii U (Murdered) Teddy Bear Pose.png|Teddy Bear (Executed) Pear vector.png|Pear (BOTO) (Murdered) Fat Alien Idle.png|Fat Alien (Executed) FireworkPose.png|Firework (Murdered) Banana CTW.png|Banana (CTW) (Executed) Strawberry Idle.png|Strawberry (Murdered) Object havoc lighter by toonmaster99-d7l7a4g.png|Lighter (Object Havoc) (Executed) Remote2.png|Remote (BFDI) (Murdered) Objects At War Lava Lamp.png|Lava Lamp (Executed) Brick (3).png|Brick (Murdered) 640px-Airhorn Evil Lean.png|Airhorn (Executed) Category:Object Ultraverse Category:Murder Mystery Category:BrownFamily1108